In This Together
by Woven Misery
Summary: don't you see it's you and me against the world? Any requested drabbles of the Organization. LexZex, Larxette, XigbarDemyx, Luxas, XaldinDemyx! Just so far!
1. LexZex:Jealousy

Everyone, hi again! I promised any requested drabbles of LexZex, but I figure if you want any more pairings this might expand. If I can convince Kena to join in, she might be here too. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: No, we don't own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise Lexaeus would get a LOT more love in it.

For _Crystaline-Crimson_

* * *

001. Jealousy

He hated research; all the reading and note taking had frustrated him as a child and now was better off delegated to someone else. It wasn't as though Lexaeus had signed up with Ansem and later the Organization in order to do paperwork. Experiments, hands on work that required thinking, that was the part he liked. Still, there were things he despised even more than the tedious work, he decided, testing the captive Heartless for abnormalities while his fellow researchers discussed the process of creating a functioning human clone. The close camaraderie was one the three had always shared, but being on the outside, with Vexen so close to Zexion- his Zexion- left a bitter knot coiling in his stomach that only could be one thing.

* * *

The first of any. If you want more, you have to offer up ideas!

-Josiy x


	2. LexZex:Persnickety

More LexZex. Enjoy!

For _unsedulous_.

* * *

002. Persnickety

"Fix your collar," came the firm order, a demand made as Lexaeus went to slip on his Organization coat. Why the collar on the button down no-one would even see needed to be shifted a sixteenth of an inch left, the man didn't know. It seemed a little much, especially as thin fingers reached up to adjust his hair, strand by strand. After all, he was going to destroy a world. Anyone who might see him even slightly dishevelled would be without the feelings to mock the slate haired boy soon enough. If it was what it took to make him worthy, then the detailed criticism could stay.

* * *

The second. If you want more, you have to offer up ideas!

-Josiy x


	3. Larxette:Meeting

For _Crystaline-Crimson_

* * *

003. Meeting

She's been walking down the same path every day now, Olette realizes, peering through the wrought iron fence. The first time that man who looked like a woman was with her, and then the redhead. Now though, she walks alone, blonde hair gelled back, revealing the frustrated look on her face. A captivating pair of turquoise eyes flick around at her gasp, and the brunette blushes. She cannot look up, even as a gloved hand slips under her chin. "Well, what do we have here?"

* * *

The third. Not too sure if I'll be any good with LarxOlette though. This was my first attempt yet so…yeah.

-Josiy x


	4. LexZex:Illusion

For _unsedulous_

* * *

004. Illusion

They didn't have hearts, Zexion reminded himself calmly, adding another note to the extensive pile in front of him and pausing. All of their displayed emotions were remnants of their own minds and strength. Personalities were taken partially from their own element. Vexen was as cold as ice, Xemnas had no personality, so unlike Xehanort, Larxene was as unpredictable as lightning. Illusion though, had no personality traits to compare to, other than manipulation. He was the best actor after all, able to convince them all that Lexaeus meant nothing to him; to convince Lexaeus that he thought he was the world.

* * *

The fourth. Hope it came out okay?  
And yes, I am now out of requests. Offer more if you'd like.

-Josiy x


	5. XigDem:Salt

For _Nobodies Have Hearts_.

* * *

005. Salt

He isn't too sure how it happens. Sure, he knows that Demyx is the one who hunts down the popsicles Roxas loves and climbs rather than portals to the top of the tower, happily licking the treat. The part Xigbar isn't too sure about is how he himself ended up there with the blond, or at what point they decided to leave Twilight Town and head to the beach. The waves crash against the shore roughly, which makes sense based on the weather, but it doesn't matter. They still stay on the sand, Demyx whirling and diving and laughing, appearing so much like a boy with a heart as he runs in and out of the water, Xigbar watching stoically, the ice cream in hand. It's just an ocean, but the smell and sight and taste are all so overpowering that even the ex-assistant, who knows perfectly well they have no true emotions, thinks he feels how Demyx does all the time.

* * *

The fifth. First time trying this pairing, but I definitely want to try again.  
There's still one more request I have to work on- seriously, I am trying!- but feel free to suggest more pairings or prompts.

-Josiy x


	6. AeleusIenzo:Energy

For _Crystaline-Crimson_.

* * *

006. Energy

"Aeleus!" Turning to the call, the tallest of Ansem's apprentices was shocked to discover the source of the noise. Flying down the stairs and into the older boy's arms the youngest of their group beamed up at him and began chattering excitably, hands moving to demonstrate his words. "Guess what? Even and I were working on our new compound. You remember, with the pure elements and creating a powerful stimulant? Well, we had a breakthrough yesterday with the mice, and the moogle also responded well to it so I tested it too and it appears to have worked!" Seemingly oblivious to the careful hold the other had on him, Ienzo's eyes darted around as he started an entirely fresh topic of conversation. "So, just what are you doing down here? It smelt good, which is why I left our laboratory upstairs and came down, but you never mentioned just what it was. I know you decided to abandon the chemical compounds we used last…" Sighing and tossing the younger student over his shoulder, Aeleus sighed. Apparently the experiment had been a success. Lucky him.

* * *

The sixth. Hah, sorry, this was the best I could come up with. Lemme know if I need to try again, okay hun? Oh, and officially out of requests. So I will either nap, wait for new ones, or try writing other things. Joy.

-Josiy x


	7. Luxas:Everywhere

For _Kena-san_.

* * *

007. Everywhere

He just couldn't get rid of him. No matter where Roxas had turned lately, there the blond was, goatee and deck of cards in hand, inviting him to play game after game. Texas Hold 'Em, Poker, Blackjack, even Go Fish. Just constant attention that he very clearly didn't want. Luxord was just everywhere all the time, no matter where he went. Still, number thirteen had to admit- the attention was nice.

* * *

The seventh. See babe, I do love you! And I felt like I needed to update this as well. If anyone has any requests, do it now!

-Josiy x


	8. XalDem:Rabbithole

For _Crystaline-Crimson._

* * *

008. Rabbithole

Demyx never seems to feel the empty burn that the rest of them do, Xaldin's noticed over time. He's watched and waited for him to falter or lose his resolve, but never has. The fool doesn't even seem to be jealous of those with hearts. He never tries to break them, like Xaldin has done. Like he does- to the Beast, the others before that and to Demyx. It makes the boy terrifying, but it also makes number three a little curious.

* * *

The eighth. These two are kind of hard! Seems like it'll be fun to play with though, if anyone has any mor einterest? Let me know y'all!

-Josiy x


	9. Larxette:Caged

For _Crystaline-Crimson._

* * *

009. Caged

She was reluctant to begin their games, and even more reluctant to follow the blond into a building quite literally out of her world. The creepy old house is surrounded by a gate, designed seemingly to keep the outside world away. Mind, with all the freaks inside and the thin arms too strong for their size snaking around Olette's waist and teeth grazing her ear, she can't help thinking it's meant to trap them within.

* * *

The ninth. Still not sure if I've approved on these two just yet. Practice makes perfect!

-Josiy x


	10. Laxiné:Queen

For _Crystaline-Crimson._

* * *

010. Queen

Naminé was a princess, a damsel in distress, locked up, no key, the typical fairy tale girl waiting for her prince to rescue her. A princess from another kingdom, kept by the ruler of the one she was inside. For all her royal power though, she was just a pawn in this game, and the real queen, with her knives and lightning, was more than happy to make her see her place.

* * *

The tenth. Mixing it up a bit. Any other pairing suggestions?

-Josiy x


End file.
